Station Eleven
Station Eleven is the first Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga, and the first in the Roach Chronicles overall. It takes place at the Unit 14 research facility codenamed "Station 11", located on a small remote island in the Pacific Ocean. The character mainly focused on in this map is Roach. A remastered version of map later returns in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare as part of the Redemption DLC pack, the game's fifth and final DLC installment. Overview Station Eleven takes place on a small remote island located not far off the coast of California. The island is owned by the notorious Unit 14, a research organization whose research lead to the creation of zombies with the use of the unstable Element X. Ever since their creation, the zombies have managed to gain control over the island, forcing Unit 14 to abandon the island, leaving behind much of their research behind. The layout of the map is mostly open, with several containers, empty containers, trailers and light generators littering the island. Several weapons can be found throughout the map, with the MM1 Grenade Launcher being the rarest weapon on the map, being found on the edge of a cliff on the eastern side of the island. In the remastered version, the Mystery Box can be found near the middle of the island while two Der Wunderfizz locations can be found on each end of the island. Quick Revive is also found at spawn. Story In the year of 2016, Roach, O’Ryan, Chris and TJ were sent to a United States owned research facility located in California in order to watch over an experimental teleportation trial being conducted at the labs. During the tests, an ambush conducted by the Russian Military broke out, eventually ending with the four using the teleporter to escape. The four awake in another teleporter in the hold of a small cargo ship at night during a massive thunderstorm. After reaching the top deck, they are captured by Unit 14 scientists, an experimental research organization. Roach questions their current location and time, with the scientists realizing they have travelled from the past. Pulling out a Desert Eagle, the head scientist then explained they have to die after realizing the possible consequences of their presence in the future. Just before they could kill Roach, a massive wave strikes the ship, causing the four to fight back. During the struggle, a grenade is dropped, forcing the four to dive overboard as the grenade exploded, causing the entire ship to explode and sink to the bottom of the ocean, destroying their easy way back home. Swimming to a nearby island, they realize the island was owned by Unit 14 and realized the island was where they conducted several tests. After coming face to face with Unit 14’s zombies, the four are forced to survive against the undead. After exploring the island, the four reach a small rundown shack containing a holding cell. After opening the cell, a man charged out and tackled Roach, taking his sidearm from him before aiming at the four. Roach then becomes horrified that the man was none other than his own future self. After future Roach recognizes his younger self, he helps him up and gives him back his sidearm before explaining that the Russian Army had seized the Humane Labs’ technology, creating a research station on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean for private studies on their tech, forming Unit 14 in the process. The future versions of Roach and O'Ryan tried to stop their plans, but they were both captured by Unit 14, with future Chris and TJ's fate left unknown. Being locked away at Station 11 for five years, O’Ryan managed to escape the facility just a day before the young four arrived, but was captured by the Lost MC, who discovered his importance to Unit 14 and held him for ransom at their trailer park in "Stab City" in the outskirts of Los Angeles, California. With the necessary intel, young Roach then explains to his future self of a plan they both thought of a long time ago, with his older self agreeing. Young Roach then proceeds to ruthlessly shoot his future self in the head with his sidearm, killing him. This ultimately ensures that an established continuity would never form, ultimately jeopardizing the future timeline. The others then become furious at Roach for ultimately destroying the future, but before they could ask more questions, several zombies began to burst into the building as the four escaped. Taking a helicopter to land, the four secure a truck before heading towards the Lost MC trailer park. Unbeknown to the others, Roach has secured an artifact from the hold of the Unit 14 cargo ship after discovering its importance. Weapons Normal Version * Desert Eagle (starting weapon) - 450 points * M27 - 1250 points * W1200 - 1000 points * MM1 Grenade Launcher - 2000 points * Machete - 500 points ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare DLC Version Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Face Melter * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks '''NOTE:' The Perk-a-Colas only appear in the Call of Duty: Undead Warfare version of the map and can only be obtained from Der Wunderfizz (aside from Quick Revive). The Pack-a-Punch Machine can also be found on the barge closest to spawn, but cannot be accessed when it becomes high tide. * Juggernog * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer * Speed Cola * Stamin-Up * Deadshot Daiquiri * Mule Kick * Electric Cherry * Widow's Wine * Candy Rock Beer Other * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Psychedelic Phenomenon - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Station Eleven, the one must be secured. * I'm on a Tugboat! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, survive on one of the tugboats for five minutes. * Death from Above - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, kill 10 zombies from the passenger seat of a helicopter. * Good Tune - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, activate the primary easter egg song for the first time. ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare'' Exclusive * Master of the Island - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Station Eleven, survive only on the island until round twenty. * That Hasn't Happened Yet! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Station Eleven, acquire the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 from the Mystery Box. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future self of Roach must be located and secured. Songs * Another Side by Patrem can be activated by shooting the three tugs boats outside of the map in any order. * I Still Have a Soul by Epic Score plays after the completion of the easter egg. ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare'' Exclusive * Rise of the Vermillion by The Fold can be activated by shooting the glowing green rock out in the ocean with the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16. Audio Logs * A few hidden audio logs can be found hidden throughout the map, each of them being a data log from an unnamed Unit 14 scientist leading up to the outbreak. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Station Eleven Map Selection.png|Original map selection image. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Station Eleven Map Selection with Gateworm.png|The original map selection screen with a Gateworm icon. Station 11 Location.png|RoachTheIntelCollector's official location of the island where Station 11 is located at. Videos "Station Eleven" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Trivia * The name of the map "Station Eleven" comes from the novel of the same name. * Station Eleven was RoachTheIntelCollector's first custom map. ** It is also one of RoachTheIntelCollector's favorite maps he has ever made. * Out of the five maps part of the "Reformed History" saga (not including Excavation), Station Eleven is the only map to take place on July 18th, 2031, while the other maps all take place the next day. Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps